


IKEA: The Ultimate Relationship Test

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, The IKEA relationship test, Tumblr Prompt, also kind of angst but not really, kind of drama but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: Will Maggie and Alex survive their first IKEA trip? After all, it’s said to be the biggest test of a relationship’s strength.





	IKEA: The Ultimate Relationship Test

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie guys, this prompt was hard and seeing as I’ve never myself endured the IKEA relationship test, it was really hard to come up with a good argument. So, I’m sorry. Also didn’t spend as much time editing as I could’ve. Don’t @ me.

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

****Prompt**\- ** _"Now? Now you listen to me?"_

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

In retrospect, she had definitely been warned that the true test of a relationship was surviving the initial trip to IKEA. At the time, Alex Danvers had laughed it off. At the time, she had firmly believed that her and Maggie’s relationship was strong enough to withstand anything the Swedish furniture giant could throw her way. They’d managed to come out on the other side of a Daxamite invasion, a kidnapping and an alien fight club. There was absolutely no way an afternoon trip could cause a rift.**  
**

Right?

Wrong. 

Oh, was she rapidly learning how wrong that assumption had been. She hadn’t been expecting the overwhelming amount of frustration that she currently feels bubbling beneath the surface. A heavy tension had been building over the course of 2 hours of examining potential seating options of the apartment. Who knew that it was possible to have so many different couches under one roof? And that it’d be impossibly hard to narrow the options down to one single couch.

“Babe, which of these do you think will fit the space better?” Maggie asks, gesturing between the Landskrona and Kivik sofas. “I think the Landskrona is more ‘us’.”

“Maggie, I honestly don’t know,” Alex replies on a sigh, pushing her fingers through her hair, “I don’t know and we’ve been here so long that I don’t care anymore.”

While neither woman is ecstatic to be out amongst the crowds of people, Sunday afternoon was the only day they both had free from work for the first time in weeks. Game night was scheduled for their shared apartment later in the week and due to an unfortunate incident involving a compromising position and a couch that had seen a little too much wear, they needed a quick replacement. This was the most cost effective and convenient option.

“I’m just trying to figure out how we want to fill the space, the Landskrona has a more modern feel where the Kivik is more traditional,” Maggie muses.

“They’re couches, Mags. We’re barely home anymore anyway, what difference does it make in terms of decor if we’re barely home to see it?”

“Well you prefer a more modern look, maybe we should go with that. I mean, it’s ultimately your apartment and I want you to have a couch that fits your style if anything were to happen.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Alex snaps, arms crossing defensively across her chest.

“I’m just saying, Danvers. Hypothetical thinking,” the smaller woman shrugs.

“Even so, why say anything like that unless you’re expecting it? I mean shit Maggie, I’d think by now you’d realize that ‘ride or die’ actually means something to me.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about, Al,” Maggie says, “It’s me. There is always something that I manage to fuck up. Why do you think I’m in my 30’s and still alone? It’s not for lack of trying, babe.”

“We are not having this conversation here. This is stupid. Please pick a couch so we can go home,” Alex gives in, understanding that this fight is manufactured from frustration and insecurity, neither of which are productive points to continue a conversation on. 

“Okay, the Landskrona it is. We’ve gotta head down to the warehouse and pick up the parts,” Maggie nods towards the escalators in the center of the store before jotting down the necessary part numbers for the couch she picked. 

“Jesus Christ this place is an actual labyrinth,” Alex groans, unfolding the map she had picked up at the front of the store. For an individual with an acute sense of direction and keen observation skills, it definitely should not be this hard to navigate a furniture store. 

“I think we need to take a left up here,” Maggie gestures to the large arrow painted into the concrete beneath their feet. 

Map or not, the arrow seemed misleading. 

“This map says right,” Alex says, pushing the cart to angle a wide right turn. 

“I’m going to go left,” Maggie replies, earning a loud groan from her girlfriend as she works to stop the heavy cart and turn to follow. 

Alex follows Maggie if only to be able to prove her wrong. And sure enough, after what feels like an hour of winding through ceiling high shelves stacked with cardboard boxes, it is Maggie who breaks the uncomfortable silence, “Okay, maybe it was right. We should turn around.”

“Now? Now you listen to me? We’ve been stuck down here for over an hour, we’d be done if we could’ve just turned right! But you insisted on left. Why?”

“Mostly to test your patience,” Maggie replies, shrugging her shoulders as a dimpled smirk finds her lips, “Anyone ever tell you that you’re adorable when you’re mad?”

“No,” Alex pushes through clenched teeth, “Because pissing me off is probably the last thing most people want to do, Maggie. All I want is to pick a couch, go home and fall onto said couch with a beer. This is exhausting!”

Maggie slips her hand into the back pocket of Alex’s dark jeans, giving a quick squeeze to her girlfriend’s backside. Alex wants so badly to pull away, but she can’t help the smile that blossoms across her face. Because this was a new step. A first. Frustration or not, she knew that they could manage anything the IKEA gods threw their way. They had survived the test.

Hadn’t they?

After finally making it through the checkout and out to the car, they were able to unload the boxes without any further incident. When Alex leans across the center console of the front seat and presses a kiss to Maggie’s dimples, she knows that there is a conversation to be had somewhere, but right now this was enough.

“Not so fast, Danvers,” Maggie says mischievously, “We’re not out of the woods yet.”

“No?”

“No, we still have to make it through putting this thing together,” she laughs and watches the smile disappear from Alex’s lips as the realization hits her, “And that is the true test of a relationship.”

“Ride or die, right babe?” the redhead replies sweetly, although the hands in her lap clench into tight fists. A dead give away that she definitely was not looking forward to attempting to get Maggie to follow instructions. 

“You bet, Danvers.”


End file.
